


In Which Sam is Actually Good at Acting, But Only For a Little Bit

by Snazzalecki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker Fic, Cas is a little shit, Fluff, Hide and Seek, I think I got a toothache while writing this because of how fluffy it is, M/M, Tickling, Ticklish Dean, everything is happy and nothing hurts, there's so much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-21 00:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12445455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snazzalecki/pseuds/Snazzalecki
Summary: Dean and Castiel are playing hide-and-seek, Dean's ticklish, and Sam finds the whole situation hilarious.





	In Which Sam is Actually Good at Acting, But Only For a Little Bit

**Author's Note:**

> Hello y'all, this is my first fic that I've ever posted, and my second ever destiel fic. There is no beta, so any mistakes are my own, and don't be afraid to point them out! Enjoy :)

Dean sprinted into the library, frantically looking around. He ran around for a moment, thinking, until his eyes settled on the table in the war room. 

Aha!

He ran towards it, a wide smile growing on his face as he moved a chair out of the way and started to slide under it.

That's when Sam walked in holding his tablet, and did a double-take as he noticed his older brother half under the table with one hand clutching on to the the top. Sam raised one eyebrow, and opened his mouth.

"Dean," he began, "what-"

"Shh!" Dean whispered, holding one finger to his lips. He glanced around for a moment, then quickly gestured for Sam to come closer. 

"Dean, what are you doing?" Sam asked, whispering and crouching down this time. "And why are you - we - whispering?"

"Cas and I are playing, well," Dean hesitated, then said, "hide-and-seek. Don't tell Cas where I am." He said the last part quickly.

Now San raised both of his eyebrows, a surprised look on his face, then shrugged. "I won't," he promised, standing up.

Hearing footsteps, they drew away from each other, Sam walking away and putting his tablet on the library table as he sat down, Dean curling into a little ball under the end of the war room table, and tugging the chair he had moved closer.

The footsteps got louder, nearing the doorway that Dean had entered through. They didn't pause as they entered the library, only stopping once   
they reached the chair that Sam was sitting at.

"Hello, Sam. Have you seen Dean anywhere?" A gruff voice asked. 

Dean covered his mouth with one hand, suddenly remembering that there was a reason Sam was only ever part of tech in the theater, never on stage.

"I haven't. Only really saw him this morning when he was eating breakfast," Sam smoothly replied, not even a stutter or a glance towards the table in the room next door. 

Dean let out a breath he was holding, then quickly tensed up again as he remembered that Cas was still there, and could still find him.

"Okay. Thank you, anyways," Dean heard Cas say, then keep walking. His footsteps were slow and evenly paced, walking around the library, peering around bookshelves and under the table. Castiel's footsteps quickened, and Dean could tell that he was starting to get impatient. 

Dean pulled his legs closer, his sock-clad feet silently sliding against the cool floor, as Cas' footsteps moved into the war room and stopped right behind Dean. There was only one of the small walls that held up the table separating them now. 

Cas started walking again, though slower than before, scuffing his heels against the floor as he went. "Hmm, where could Dean be?" Castiel wondered out loud, a teasing lilt to his words. 

Oh, so they're playing that game. Dean grinned with excitement. Dean heard Sam stifle a poorly-hidden laugh. I'm gonna kick his ass later, Dean thought. 

"Could he be.. here?" Cas opened a lone cupboard that Dean knew Cas knew he couldn't possibly fit in. "Hmm, maybe not," Cas muttered to himself, humming. Then finally turned to the table in the middle of the room. 

"I don't know where he could be... Sam, do you have any idea?" Cas asked Sam.

"No clue," he responded, giving into the fun with barely-concealed laughter straining his voice. 

Though Dean was so going to kick Sam's ass once the game was over, he was still practically shaking with childish glee, both frustrated and happy that Sam was playing along.

He was brought back out of his head when Cas walked straight towards the table, pulling out a chair and sitting in it, sighing deeply. Though it wasn't exactly just a chair. It was the chair.

The chair that Dean was curled up right next to. 

"I really have no clue to where he is," Cas sighed again. Then, ever so slowly, he started lifting up one of his legs and pushed it forward until it was barely an inch from Dean's arm. 

No. Oh no.

The hand Dean has clamped around his mouth tightened, his eyes widening. 

Cas' foot, only centimeters away, moved just slightly closer and brushed against Dean's arm, then kept moving upwards.

Dean sucked in a breath. Fuck. 

His foot, slowly moving up Dean's arm, suddenly stopped. Right above his armpit. "You know, it's honestly shocking that I haven't found Dean yet. I usually manage to find him right away," he heard Cas say while relaxing in the chair. Sam wasn't even trying to hold back his snorts of laughter anymore.

Then Cas' foot moved downwards, right at Dean's armpit, and moved it in little quick up-and-down motions.

Dean stifled a giggle, shifting slightly. He might have been found, but the game hadn't ended yet and he wasn't going to give up that easily.

But Castiel was persistent, and soon Dean was shaking with silent laughter as Cas kept moving his foot, and Dean was so close to breaking.

Then Cas brought his other foot up and started rubbing Dean's knee, and he snapped.

He started flailing around, grabbing onto Cas' legs, and positively howling with laughter. "Stop, stop!" Dean cried, falling over onto Castiel and kicking his legs. And Cas kept tickling him, bringing his hands into the mix as well, until Dean could barely breathe. 

Castiel grabbed a red-faced, panting Dean's legs and pinned them to the floor, grinning, then leaned down and kissed him. "Found you."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! I hope you all enjoyed it, and don't forget to leave Kudos. Comments will make my day. :)


End file.
